


fabrications of love

by arcticmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticmalfoy/pseuds/arcticmalfoy
Summary: this is for my friend briana 💗
Relationships: lucius/briana
Kudos: 6





	fabrications of love

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

“Draco, I need the toilet,” Briana said as she excused herself. 

She had come to the Malfoy Manor to visit her best friend but her impulses led her into a web of lies and fabrications.. She found it hard to look her friend in the eyes as she left the living room and started walking upstairs towards the real reason she was there. 

“Luciiiiii!” she whispered as she neared the large doors of the master bedroom. 

A door swiftly opened and all she saw was strands of long, white hair fly before she was tugged inside and the door was shut. 

“I’ve missed you Bri” Lucius whispered into her ear as he held her close to his chest.

Briana wrapped her arms around him and replied, “I've missed you more my Luci-kins..” 

She pulled away with tears in her eyes, wiping them with her sleeve and stepping back.

“I cant do this anymore though… I can't do it to draco,” she said looking down. Tears were now streaming down her face.

Expecting him to shout, she braces herself but when she felt him kiss her forehead and squeeze her shoulders she relaxed.

“I know,” he said, “sneaking around has hurt me too…” 

“Luci….what do we do. I love you but i love draco i cant keep lying” she was in pain thinking of the two men she loved. The man in front of her pulled her into an embrace and began to speak.

“we have to tell him-” but lucius was cut off by the door opening.

“Tell me what?” Draco said as he saw them hugging his eyes grew wide.

“Draco i can explain!”

“No, briana, i will. After all i am responsible” Lucius states cutting her off.

“CAN SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON” draco yelled, anger seeping in his voice

“Young man lower your voice!” His father snapped at him. 

“Now if you would calm down.. Briana and i wanted to tell u but were afraid of your reaction. But for the past few months we’ve been involved…. and are in love” 

draco stared at them in shock. he looked at briana

“is.. is this true?” he asked

“draco i'm so sorry i never wanted to lie to you-” she started but he was already out the door.

“I’ll go after him” she said, quickly running behind him.

By the time she caught up to him he was out in the parking lot about to leave in his car.

“DRACO PLEASE. Please just listen to me” 

“you've been lying to me and sleeping w my dad for months! behind my back! how could i ever trust you??? was this even a friendship or was everytime we hung out you coming to fuck my father?!?” 

briana had no idea what to say. this was her best friend and she broke his heart, like a glass bowl shattered in the hands of a clumsy child. how can she fix his broken heart without cutting her fingers along the jagged pieces, she didn't know… 

“I'm so sorry… it wasn't supposed to get this far. Please draco forgive me. I love him!” 

“But did you ever love me?” he spit out angrily before opening his cars door and turning the engine on.

“draco no draco please stop i do!” she pleaded but it was too late. He was already driving away

She fell down onto the cement as she sobbed. She felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her, rubbing her back.

“I'm sorry babe. He’ll come around” her blonde haired lover whispered in her ear. 

They sat like that in the lot for another hour as he wiped her tears away and soothed her aching heart. As long as they had this love, they’d be okay.


End file.
